This invention relates to herbal hair treatment compositions which are effective in controlling dandruff.
Various herbal hair treatment products are on the market, such as pomades, aqueous rinses, shampoos, and conditioners.
The present invention relates to such products containing an oily herbal extract which is especially effective in controlling dandruff.